


I’m so tired.

by alunawrites



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Queens University - Freeform, Worried Gilbert, anne is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunawrites/pseuds/alunawrites
Summary: When Gilbert visits Anne at Queens, he discovers his girl is struggling to cope with the pressures of school.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I’m so tired.

The sun was bright in the sky, illuminating the world in its heavenly glow and casting joy off into the world. Gilbert felt this joy especially today. After months apart, he was finally reunited with his lovely, enchanting Anne. The very Anne he had spend every day and night missing feverishly in their separation. The very same Anne who hit him across the head with her slate on the first day they met and the very same Anne he kissed on their last day together. 

The couple had been interacting through letters alone in the past months, something difficult for them both. What was even harder, was the two being forced apart after finally confessing their feelings for one another. Gilbert had considered it it to be unfair.

It was bittersweet - finally confessing his love to the most incredible girl only to be pulled apart by miles upon miles of distance and space. But his feelings for Anne conquered the unpleasantness of their separation. 

Similarly, Anne was also filled with joy. Though she adored Gilbert’s letters, they were nothing compared to him in person. None of his written words could ever match his presence; his smile, his laugh, his imagination. Gilbert’s comforting presence was just what Anne needed that day after the challenging week she’d had. Though despite the happiness she felt as her beau was at her side, worry and anxiety lingered in the back of her mind like a grey cloud on a rainy day. 

The pair were seated on a bench in the garden of Anne’s boarding house. Large, green trees surrounded them creating a mystic scene. When Anne first arrived with the other girls, the surrounding nature was one of the first things she noticed. The scenery was something straight out of a book and allowed plenty of room for her imagination to run wild. The only thing that could've made the area better was Gilbert’s presence and now, finally he was here by her side.

Gilbert hadn’t had the chance to truly look at Anne yet; His arrival was a hectic experience as the two reunited in person after months of writing back and forth. Now, seated in the warm glow of the afternoon, Gilbert studied Anne and quickly grew concerned.

She looked tired, exhausted actually, with her eyes appearing dull and her blinking slow. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her bottom lip was red raw, Gilbert assuming she’d been biting it.

With each odd thing he found about Anne’s appearance, Gilbert’s worry grew. _Is she ill? Does she have a fever?_

Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Anne was similarly worrying.

 _Did I finish reading that book? I need to proofread the essay I wrote. I have so much to do,_ Anne thought as she sat on the wooden bench.

The past few months had been challenging for her; with the extra school work she’d taken on board recently as well as the book club she eagerly joined, she seemed to have less time to herself than ever. And so, sleep slipped away each night and various worries plagued her mind.

Frowning in concern, Gilbert grasped Anne hands lightly within his own. As their eyes met, Gilbert eventually spoke, “Are you alright?”

Anne was taken aback at the question. “Of course I am,” she smiled at Gilbert faintly. Anne knew was lying to him, but how could she tell Gilbert about what she felt? It was supposed to be a happy day for them both; She couldn’t let it be consumed by her own troubles.

Gilbert frowned further at Anne’s response - _it wasn’t like her. This wasn’t her._ “Anne,” he continued gently. “Talk to me, please. I know something wrong and I want to help.”

Anne took a deep breath, her eyes welling up with tears. Her emotions were all over the place despite how hard she tried to bottle it up for the time being. Anne bit her lip and looked down at her lap, trying uselessly to hide her teary eyes from the loving gaze of her boyfriend.

Ducking his head, Gilbert reached for Anne’s chin and slowly tilted her head up to meet his gaze. At the romantic gesture, Anne suddenly burst into tears. 

“Oh, Anne” Gilbert cooed, his arms wrapping around the smaller girl. There was nothing he hated more than seeing her upset, and here in front of him, she was. “It’s alright. You’re alright. Just breathe.” He mumbled into her ear trying to comfort her without knowing what was even troubling her.

A few minutes passed with Gilbert whispering comforting words in Anne’s ear as her cries slowly declined. Eventually, Anne sniffled and pulled away from Gilbert’s embrace, their hands still intertwined.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong, okay? I’m just really tired.” Anne sniffled, feeling hopeless and discouraged. “I’ve had so much schoolwork to do and so little time to do it. I haven’t been sleeping well. I miss Mathew and Marilla and Avonlea. I miss you!” Anne was now pacing the grass in front of the bench, a habit Gilbert had noticed she do years ago. She was unravelling at the seams and he was lost on how he could help her.

Gilbert stood and held her hands yet again, forcing the red-headed girl to stop walking and face him. ”It’s alright, Anne. I know it's hard now but things are going to get better. Just tell me, what do you want to do right now?”

Anne looked at the trees that surrounded them; their leaves slowly dancing together in a synchronised arrangement. She thought about the past few months and the future, Avenlea and Queens, Gilbert and her. ”I want to go for a walk,” she responded to Gilbert’s question. She’d been lacking in adventures since studying at Queens and if anyone could find her one, it would be Gilbert.

He smiled, ”Then let's go.”

Hand in hand, the partners wandered through the green trees searching for something great - knowing within that the greatest thing in their lives was right by their side.


End file.
